


Supplication

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gives herself, and Asami happily takes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplication

Asami was addicted to sounds that she could coax out of the muscular woman beneath her, enraptured by the sight of her being pushed to the edge of oblivion, only to be granted release once she's truly submitted to her. Having this kind of control over literally the most powerful being in the known universe was intoxicating, and Asami was more than happy to drink deeply, savoring the sensation of Korra's desperate arousal. It was the perfect balance for both of them, allowing Korra to let go of being "The Avatar" and giving Asami the opportunity to expend pent up stress/energy. 

" ** _EARLIER THAT EVENING..._**

The heiress roughly shoved Korra back against the door, wrapping a strong hand around the Avatar's throat as a knee slid between Korra's thighs, sending a shiver through her body as heat rushed to her core. Asami leaned in, gently tracing the shell of Korra's ear with her tongue, whispering all the things she was going to do to the sculpted body at her fingertips. Korra gasped against the fingers tightening on her throat and choked out a moan as Asami roughly bit and pulled on her lobe.

A hand snaked into Korra's underwear, grinding against her already tingling clit, causing her to scream, which was muffled as Asami's tongue snaked down Korra's throat. Once they parted, the raven haired woman grinned wickedly,  
."God, you are such a slut, you're fucking soaked right now..." her hand rising into view, slick with Korra's arousal.

Korra simultaneously blushed crimson and whimpered at her mistress's words, her breath catching as Asami languidly sucked Korra's sticky juices off her slender fingers. A wicked grin split crimson lips at the beautiful sight before her. Here was the Avatar, master of all the elements, bridge between the spirit and human worlds, and the person who'd saved their world from brink of violence and war more times than Asami could count; And she was giving herself over to her darker desires with a brilliant grin that Asami loved to slap off her face.

The raven haired woman ground her thigh forcefully between Korra's half spread legs, drawing out deep moans from the dark muscular body pressed against the wall. This only fueled her hunger and creativity, a rough kiss silencing her moans as she pushed all of Korra's buttons.


End file.
